beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Chris
Chris (Japanese:クリス) is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, consisting of Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Ryuga, and himself, of whom is the Blader of Winter. His Beyblade is Phantom Orion B:D. Chris was a former antagonist, who originally sided with Nemesis after meeting Johannes. Although now he is against Nemesis with the remaining Legendary Bladers, Chris had a dark past. A past, in which he was abandoned by his friends at a tournament, and left with nobody to stand by. Despite this, Chris has now found his true friends, the Legendary Bladers, in which they'll have to do all they can if they want to stop Nemesis from destroying the world. Character Design Chris has large, spiky, lime-green hair and and purple eyes. He has a light skin tone and wears a red jacket with yellow, white, and blue highlights. He wears a blue undershirt, khaki pants, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and a silver dog tag on a neckchain. Prior to becoming a Legendary Blader, Chris sported a different design. Instead, he wore a western-type of clothing. He sported a red hanky, brown jacket over a black undershirt. He wore brown, fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a silver centre, along with an additional belt similar to the one Gingka wears. He also sported a silver holster, with blue jeans. Personality Chris is a tough and fierce confident Blader. He fights greatly in all his battles and is very powerful, that he fought in mountains, jungles, ice, swamps and any very harsh environments, that Chris is able to work well under those conditions. He can be a bit cocky and over confident but nevertheless, he is a very strong Blader. Chris is also notorious for his dark attitude. The attitude that he obtained when he was abandoned by his friends during a tournament, prior to becoming a Legendary Blader. This left Chris alone, with nobody to lean on. However, because he is now against Nemesis rather on his side as he was previous, it might hint that Chris will leave his dark attitude as he is with his true friends, the Legendary Bladers. Manga Anime Metal Fury In The Shapeless Blader, Chris made his official debut as he battled Masamune in the finals of the Beystar Island Tournament. A long and fierce battle Masamune, Chris revealed his Legend Power, exposing himself as a Legend Blader and finished Masamune off. In Whereabouts of Orion, Chris was challenged by King. The two battle consecutive until Gingka, Yuki, Zeo, Toby, Johannes, Aguma, Bao, Benkei and Ryuga joined the match making it an all out brawl. It ended without any outcome due to constant interference with the match. He would later be seen at the reserrectuion of Proto Nemesis with Johannes and his gang and sees Dark Dunamis. Then He would later battle Aguma, Dark Dunamis, and Pluto. Pluto would later be victorius with his new bey Proto Nemesis. Battles Beyblades Phantom Orion B:D is Chris' Beyblade in the anime and manga. Gallery Beyblade Metal Fury Chris.png|Chris in the anime Tv1316303567292.jpg Tv1316302997162.jpg Tv1316302874403.jpg Tv1316303541065.jpg Tv1316303117407.jpg Tv1316302761420.jpg ChrisSS.jpg|Chris MasamuneVsChris.jpg|Chris vs Masamune MasamuneVsChris6.jpg MasamuneVsChris13.jpg ChirsG.png MasamuneVsChris18.jpg ChirsC.png Chris Attacking.png Chris Training.png Beyblade 4D Chris Smiling.png Beyblade 4D Chris liking his aurour.png Beyblade 4D Chris.png 128 5.jpg 128 3.jpg 128 2.jpg 128 1.jpg 128 21.jpg Beyblade 4D Chris looking a bit evil.png Beyblade 4D Chris accepts to join Johnnes.png|Johannes asking Chris to join them. Beyblade 4D Chris! whats wrong!.png|Chris' power being drained. Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The Villens.png|Chris on the new opening Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png 133 7.jpg 133 4.jpg Picture 309.png chris00.jpg chris01.jpg vs77.jpg|Chris vs Ginga chris03.jpg vs88.jpg|Chris vs Ginga 137_14.jpg Beyblade 4D Chris.JPG Beyblade 4D Chris II.JPG Vs321.jpg|Chris vs Ginga Vs3012.jpg|Chris vs Ginga chris43.jpg chris44.jpg Chris45.jpg chris48.jpg chris101.jpg Chris419.jpg 138 7.jpg 138 6.jpg Tv1323560139572.jpg Tv1323560463156.jpg Beyblade 4D Gingka and Chris.JPG Beyblade 4D Choices.JPG Beyblade 4D Choices hurt.JPG beyblade 4d Chriss.JPG beyblade 4D hris.JPG Picture 392.png Picture 394.png Picture 398.png Picture 402.png Tv1324165137172.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Manga 2345676543.png|Chris in the manga ChrisManga2.PNG ChrisManga3.PNG ChrisManga4.PNG ChrisManga5.PNG ChrisManga.PNG Trivia *In the manga, Chris' hair resembles that of Kai Hiwatari's from the Original Series; not in colour, but in design, and is smaller when compared. **Chris also slightly resembles Max Tate from the Original Series in appearance. *Being the Blader of Winter is quite fitting for Chris. Seeing as how his name is in the holiday, "'''Chris'tmas"'', and Orion is a constellation in the winter sky. Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Needs Pictures Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Legend Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Bladers of the Seasons Category:Villains Category:human Category:Former Villians